


We Survive Together

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, delinquent family, post 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Delinquents comfort Monty after the events of 'Nevermore' and remind him that they're all a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Survive Together

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god that was one of the best episodes of The 100. My poor Monty, it was heart-breaking to see him during this episode and especially as he wouldn't take comfort from Jasper at the end. This is just a little add on scene because I want Monty to feel a little better.   
> (Also I'm sorry there's no Clarke but she hasn't been in Arkadia and doesn't really know what Monty's been dealing with so I didn't know how to add her in).

Despite the fact that he was with his friends, Monty had never felt more alone in his life. The guilt he felt over killing his mother made his chest ache and his stomach twist. The scene kept playing over and over in his head. The gunshot, his mother’s body falling to the ground… What had he done?

 

Even though Monty had his head bent he could still tell that his friends were silently communicating with each other. He imagined that they were wondering what to do about him. He could feel someone staring directly at him and he knew, without looking up, that it was Jasper. He felt bad about shouting at him earlier. It was strange, he’d been craving Jasper’s touch for months but at that moment he just couldn’t bear having Jasper comforting him. He didn’t deserve it.

 

As the jeep bumped and rattled along the road Monty felt someone sit down next to him. “Monty” Jasper said softly, “please talk to me.”

 

Monty raised his head and looked at his best friend. He could see the grief and guilt reflected in Jasper’s eyes and it was enough to make the tears that Monty had been desperately trying to hold back finally spill over. “My Mum’s _dead_ ” he said, his voice cracking. “I killed her. I know she was on Pike’s side and she’s done terrible things but she was my _family.”_ Jasper put his arm around Monty’s shoulders and this time Monty leant against him. He may not deserve the comfort but he definitely needed it.

 

Octavia knelt down in front of him as Sinclair stopped the Jeep. “You saved my life Monty” she reminded him. “That makes you a good person.”

 

Monty made a sound which was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “I could have saved her” he choked out. “I have no family left now.”

 

“You know that’s not true” Bellamy said gently. “ _We’re_ your family. We’ll help you get through this.”

 

Monty shook his head. “You don’t want me” he mumbled. “I’m a traitor. I’m a murderer.”

 

“You’re kind” Raven said from where she was lying with her head in Bellamy’s lap. “You’re clever, funny, loyal and a good friend. We’re lucky to have you in our lives Monty. Don’t tear yourself down. ALIE’s the one to blame, not you.”

 

“We’re the hundred remember?” Octavia smiled. “We survive together. You reminded me who my family was, Monty. Let us help you now.”

 

The ache in Monty’s chest lessened slightly at his friends’ words though his tears flowed faster at the kindness they were showing him. He snuggled closer to Jasper and Jasper kissed the side of Monty’s head. “You’ve got me” he murmured. “You’re my family, you always have been. I’m so sorry it hasn’t seemed that way recently. I love you Monty, more than anything. The others are right, we’re here for you.”

 

Monty rested his head on Jasper’s shoulder. “I know it wasn’t really her” he said so quietly that he wondered if anyone could even hear him, “but do you think she’d hate me for what I did?”

 

Jasper tightened his arms around Monty. “No” he reassured him. “Your Mum may have had her judgement clouded by Pike but she always loved you. She’d understand that you had to save your friends. She’s always been so proud of everything you’ve done and she’d be proud of how hard you worked to save Raven.”

 

Monty’s heart lifted slightly and he shifted so that he was facing Jasper. “Really?”

 

Jasper wiped the tears from Monty’s cheeks and gave him a small smile. “I promise.”

 

Monty closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on how Jasper’s thumb was stroking his cheek and using that warmth to help him to compose himself. When he opened his eyes again he pressed his forehead against Jasper’s and breathed out shakily before turning to face the rest of his friends, his _family._

 

“Let’s go and save our people” he said firmly. His eyes filled again as he noticed the looks of pride on all his friends’ faces.

 

“Alright” Bellamy said. “We’ll pick up Miller, Bryan and Harper and work out a plan from there.”

 

Sinclair started up the Jeep again and Monty leant back against Jasper. He’d carry the guilt and grief he felt over his Mum for the rest of his life but at least now he knew that he didn’t have to do it alone.


End file.
